clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Barrows
Mary Barrows is the main antagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear. She plans the demise of many young people, unleashing her son, Bobby Barrows as her main form of murder. She is referred to as "Miss Mary" by Jennifer Simpson, Anne, Laura and Lotte. While she seems to simply be the children's teacher, bringing them to their new home, it is soon revealed that the horrors of that night in September were all orchestrated by her, in an attempt to slaughter the innocent girls. Mary appears in-game as a blonde to brunette woman in a grey blouse and dark skirt. Biography Mary Barrows gave birth to a pair of twins, Bobby and Dan, with the help of Dr. Walter Simpson in 1986. However, they were not normal twins, as they devoured Dr. Simpson's right hand. He immediately discovered that the children were demons, and they should have died. In result, Mary had Dr. Simpson sealed in a padded room that was intended for her, where he died three days later of suffocation. Sometime before the first game began, she locked Simon Barrows in the shed within the courtyard of the mansion. According to the guidebook, Clock Tower Official Strategy Guide: Guide for Victory, she is thirty-five years old and five years prior to the game's events, she started working for the Granite Orphanage as a teacher, at which time she is known for erratic and hysterical behavior; it's also implied that she didn't use her real name when working at the Orphanage, which explains Jennifer's shock when she finds out that Miss Mary is in fact the Devil Twins' mother. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Using her position as teacher in the orphanage as a means to act as a go-between for her husband, she adopted four orphan girls, Jennifer, Anne, Laura, and Lotte from the Granite Orphanage to live with her and Mr. Barrows at their mansion in Norway. When they arrived, she had them remain in the main foyer while she left. It is assumed she was scheming the demises of the girls, along with Bobby, to feed them to Dan. She can be seen in many ways in the first game. In the telephone room, she can either "comfort" Jennifer by giving her a drink, which poisons her and then Mary will lock her in the shed, where she later kills Lotte and attempts to kill Jennifer. If Jennifer finds out about her father's demise, Mary will simply try to kill Jennifer in the telephone room. Fate Mary met her demise upon the clock tower (depending on the path chosen, she can either be fall off after being attacked by crows, thrown into the circuit board and shocked to death, or kicked off the clock tower in attempt to kill Jennifer.) In some of the endings, Mary either kills Jennifer herself, or lives. In the Japanese novelization of Clock Tower, though, Mary met her demise from being pecked and flung off by crows. Canonically, Mary was killed in the incident, as reports say that Jennifer was the only survivor.Clock Tower 2 Adventure Novels (Helen) Creator's comment According to Hifumi Kono, the director of the game, Mary had been interested in black magic and occultism since her childhood. After the birth of a brother, Mary and her brother wanted to sacrifice people, her husband Simon Barrows, in one desperately tentative to stop it tries kill her but fails and Mary held Simon in a cell. Originally Mary intended to kill Simon, but kept trapped for years to make him suffer more. In the same interview, it is said Mary and Kay from Clock Tower share similarities. Trivia *In Japanese, Mary is called "Mary-sensei" (メアリー先生), which literally means "Teacher Mary". *If one is to discover Walter Simpson's corpse, then encounter Ms. Mary in the telephone room, she will attack Jennifer with a knife. If one is to turn off the the lights, then Ms. Mary will flash between a normal woman, to a sprite in bright colors. The lights will turn back on automatically and Ms. Mary will turn back to normal. This is a error that only appears on the SNES game version. References Slideshow Ct30.png Ct5.png Mary.png Mary Barrows.png Mary Barrows2.png Mary Barrows - Ending D.png Mary clue book.png Mary the first fear.png Barrows, Mary Barrows, Mary Barrows, Mary Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Barrows, Mary